


ABO

by IOVanadyomene



Category: Infinite terror
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOVanadyomene/pseuds/IOVanadyomene
Summary: 即使互不诉说爱意，无法宣之于口的感情也会愈发厚重…“我被月光重创了。”





	ABO

非典型性ABO

感受到头疼的时候，郑吒及时把萝莉推开了。  
小姑娘循着规矩一步一步后退到沙发后面，问道：“你又发病了？这里都没有药的吗？”  
“没事的，”他勉强冲小姑娘露出一个笑，抓过通讯器打出几个字“我出去一趟，等下睡觉怕的话就来找我，我在那个眼镜哥哥那里。”  
“诶！他超凶！”萝莉委屈巴巴地抱紧沙发上呆呆的小龙，对此，郑吒只能无奈地挠头，做了个抱歉的手势。  
“这个我也没办法啊，不过他很厉害的。”背对的姿势才能不让少女看见自己燃烧的虹膜，郑吒拧开门把手，突然补充到“这一次会有点麻烦，如果花的时间很久的话，萝莉能一个人睡吗？”  
“可以的……”小姑娘低头扯了扯幼龙的翅膀“我可以等到明天早上……不……中午……”  
似乎觉得表达不够准确，自己原来生病的印象还保留着，少女下定决心做出保证：“我会等到你回来的！”  
“谢谢你。”男人的声音很轻，他关上门，露出受伤时的表情，慢慢朝目的地走去。

那一声“碰”发出来时，楚轩有一种巨型器械掉到海绵上的错觉。蓝光屏幕间他向发出声音的地方看去，男人撑着金属门，在进去和不进去之间犹豫不决。  
不过他也没继续下去，在发现楚轩从研究中抽空打量他的时候，他就抬起头，露出微微扩张泛着水的瞳孔。  
小腿从靠着的坚硬椅腿移开，碰到相对柔软的肌肉。好快的速度，楚轩暗自惊叹，下一秒刚好紧贴那人脖颈的头发被蹭得凌乱，“你是故意的，绝对是故意的，”因为靠近楚轩发出满足叹息的男人，身上不断散发出燃烧的烟味“就是想看我能忍到什么时候……”  
放在桌子上的通讯器，被郑吒一手按亮，上面果然没有未读信息。  
“我在你卧室，现在过来。”  
最上方那条信息如此直白地写着，楚轩没有反驳事实，他只是从男人绷紧的筋肉里得到手的控制权，打开眼镜左上角的开关。  
“等一下做的时候，不要震掉眼镜，不然以后就再也不帮你了。”他仰起头，空气中的烟味更加呛人，是了，最开始就是因为能够闻到这个气味，所以才答应对方的要求。即使他的答应在郑吒眼里显得非常荒唐。  
明明是白色的灯光却暧昧不清起来，Alpha的发情期来势汹汹，虽然没办法货真价实地感受到，但是恒温的工作室里，自己手撑着的黑色能量块上泛起的白雾告诉他――体温上升。  
后颈被郑吒叼着，牙齿刮着上面的气味，那双手则在胸膛上游移，偶尔刻意掐住乳头，或轻或重，碰到的时候楚轩的呼吸会急促那么一瞬，也只有那么一瞬，然后郑吒就继续往下，分开手，一手扶着他的性器，另一只手顺着胸腔的起伏到腹肌，到大腿，“站过来吧，地上冷。”耳边传来沙哑的声音。  
脚尖对蹭，露出很少见光的踝和足尖，楚轩踩在郑吒的脚上，他对郑吒说过自己是不怕冷的，但以这家伙的记性，忘了也不算什么。想到这里时，郑吒一把扯下他的裤子，楚轩配合地抬腿，落下，不知道是不是他的错觉，郑吒更硬了。  
剥到最后一件衬衫时，郑吒握着他的腰，抚弄他的腰线，薄唇亲昵地擦过他的眼角。  
心率127，苯基乙胺分泌浓度上升4个点，血压升高。  
随着“啪嗒”的声音，郑吒抽出那根皮带，卡住楚轩的手腕后放入一根手指确保皮质物不会压迫血管，最后扣上。老手。楚轩给出这样的评价。在收集的样本里，和他一样年级的多半一上手就急吼吼地直奔主题，而这家伙即使到了发情期还有余裕留时间给这些癖好。  
楚轩向前靠去，自来到主神空间一年多，郑吒因发情期来找他的次数其实屈指可数，然而这一次，他罕见地察觉出一丝不妙。  
【这一次除了发情期提前之外还多出其他的症状了……不过这样很好，罕见的状态才更有研究价值！】  
带着薄茧的右手划过毫无阻碍的大腿皮肤，楚轩深吸口气，郑吒像是要和他争那口氧气似的，舌头整个挤进他的口腔，刮过上颚，血族的犬齿抵达他的下唇后挖开两个口子，郑吒在吸气，在榨干他肺里的空气，楚轩感到意外，试图用力推开他，但因Alpha发情的缘故，他的行动没有奏效。  
【这个时候的我……没有攻击力吗？有点危险……】  
被绑住双手的男人挣扎地像一尾鱼，郑吒想，这个样子重返恐龙岛的水下，他怕是早就会被这家伙扰乱。  
在楚轩还剩7秒窒息的时候，郑吒抬起头：“有时候我会想敲开你的脑袋看看你在想什么，但是那样太痛了……别这样看着我我就开个玩笑！”他的唇压在楚轩的眼镜上。  
“如果我吻你的泪骨，你会流泪吗？”  
“这二者没有关联。”  
郑吒笑出声来，并不断的摩擦楚轩的指关节，舔舐它们，并指引着它们去触碰主人的性器，引导的力气必须大一些，楚轩没有感觉，之前快要窒息的身体泛着粉红色，充满诱惑力，郑吒舔湿干燥的嘴唇。用左手托住了睾丸，抓着楚轩的手慢慢摩擦着会阴，向上，中指、食指按摩着阴茎和龟头，湿滑的液体加增，流到大腿上，郑吒从楚轩身后抹了一把，方便手上的速度变得快。  
心率131，血压升高，血含氧量升高，多巴胺分泌旺盛。  
楚轩张开嘴，明明在那个吻后持续地呼吸，肺部还是有缺氧的预兆，如果郑吒能松开自己的手，他可能会忍不住切开喉咙的软骨，看看气管是不是被什么堵住了。  
紧接着他下半身被整个抬起，脚挂在男人肩上，“你湿了，楚轩，你看即使大脑感受不到，但是身体本身的反应是无法掩盖的。”郑吒压低眉毛露出一个无奈的笑容“算了，我这么说怎么像要逃避责任一样？”  
甬道里的润滑已经有相当多的份量，Omega的身体本来不需要前戏，对方多余的行为却也无伤大雅，手指在炙热的体内搅动，淫秽的水声似乎要剥夺楚轩最后一点理智，蓦地体内某处软肉被戳弄，他禁不住抖了抖身体，整个塌下去的腰像是要断了，他的眼睛恍然浮现清明，然后更加凌乱。  
“楚轩……”郑吒咬着他的耳垂，横过他的膝盖把他捞上来，他整个人压在楚轩身上，勃起抵住湿漉漉的大腿，“你很重，”楚轩认真地看着他“撑着，不然会把器材压……”  
好可爱……明明是亟待品尝的样子，连脸都是诱惑的粉色……  
“抱住我，楚轩。”  
他也不懂为什么要听郑吒的，用所剩不多的力气去环住郑吒的脖子。体内肆虐的手指终于移向前列腺点，并不断地往那处戳刺，楚轩张开着腿，闭着眼睛喘息，菊穴开始回忆起以前品尝过的甜美滋味，不断收缩着加深刺激，郑吒的手指增加到了三根，在他的后穴有技巧的搅动起来，他的腰刚刚好卡在灯夹的位置，上半身悬空，但他感觉到下体几乎在抽搐，几乎要抽离坐着的写字台，他好像整个人撞到地上了，心脏砰砰剧烈的响动。  
这是青年对之前失礼的回应，重新架好楚轩，而后又更多的去抚弄眼前的身体，亲吻一路从眼角延伸到乳首，身下几乎湿润一片，在他难受的磨蹭起来之际，他用口腔包裹住了那硬挺的性器，灵活的舌尖恶劣的去挑逗铃口位置。  
楚轩大脑一片空白，脚趾蜷缩的几乎要抽筋，他当即缴械射了出来。  
空虚开始侵入，楚轩借墙壁打开右边镜框的开关，这个身体的去甲肾上腺素从28.67升到了31.29，多巴胺也明显提高，实时记录让他对自己的身体放下心，又调回观察模式，他望着郑吒的眼睛，他也忍得很辛苦了。  
“进来，”他颤抖着掰开大腿，“我……把房门打开了，不会出现修复不及时的情况……”  
没有多话，在尾音刚落的那一刻，郑吒扶着性器直直地挺了进去，好紧，被进入的时候楚轩整个人因惯性向后倒去，郑吒眼疾手快接住他的头，桌子上有什么东西被扫到一边，就像郑吒说的，他暂时丧失了基本的控制力，姑且没有再让郑吒在这个时候把东西放回去。吸血鬼咬住他的锁骨，吮吸出一块红斑，红的有些过分了。他的下身也不停地撞进去，郑吒满足地喟叹一声，和楚轩外表完全不相符合的温暖湿润让他快慰，琥珀的味道却弥漫上来，包裹他，恍惚间他以为楚轩在流泪，被包裹在松脂里的人会流泪吗？他扭过楚轩的脑袋就去舔对方后颈的腺体，更加多的琥珀香涌上来，液体消失在楚轩低头的发间。  
【是我在流泪啊。】  
惨白的灯光下，楚轩的脸开始失真，变成更加脆弱的意像，琥珀的碎片里是楚轩打开的身体，这是我的Omega，是我的爱人，郑吒摇头晃去本能产生的念头，理智重新回到大脑，他会喜欢楚轩的，和他交谈，和他做爱，和他出生入死，但他绝不能爱他，一旦爱了就会沦为靠日期计数的恋情。  
心率143，血压升高……等等，降下来了？  
剩下的显示还没来得及看清，那副眼镜就被扔到一边，郑吒捧起他的头用力地吻他，把他嘴角咬出鲜血，他们的鼻尖碰在一起，睫毛也交错着，在肠道里的东西变大了，楚轩快要因饱腹感呕出来。  
“唔唔。”嘴里散发出血液、唾液，甚至是汗液的腥臭味，强烈的气味几乎将他熏的要逼出眼泪来，身下的撞击几乎要贯穿至他的生殖腔，他在写字台上被顶弄的不断往后，肩胛骨的地方可能留血了。  
“慢一点……”  
“不要，相信我。”郑吒有些无赖的样子，他把楚轩抱起来，借着重力，他直接进了最深的那个点，没有感觉的身体都感觉到了痛苦，脊柱里的神经电流不断放射，楚轩的指甲狠狠插进他的肩里，涸辙一样连连喘着，Omega甬道自行分泌的液体愈发汹涌，沾在写字台上，郑吒把他的背放在上面。  
楚轩主动搂住他，他咬紧牙，烟味被烧成香薰油的馥郁，咳不出来，郑吒舔着他的耳朵，故意发出色情的吸允声，“呼……”楚轩大口呼吸，把脖子拉成一条直线，这样的做水声和呼吸更近了，大脑也出现麻痒的感觉。  
信息素开始起效用了，香烟的凉意蔓延开，和滚烫的内壁剧烈的冲突着，被男人超出标准的阴茎搅动而出的肠液去覆压住那份清凉，恍惚间甬道分泌液体流过得地方变得更热，但是香烟的味道，那种不断让他清醒着沉沦的气味太冰冷，总之他体会到书上说的发热，迷糊间冷热都分不清，就只有黏黏糊糊的水声是确实存在的。   
感觉，说到底不过是对大脑刺激产生的短暂反应，在信息素和听觉的刺激下，颅内，脊背，下体，被男人进入的甬道都传来独特的快感。  
【自发性知觉经络反应。】  
香薰油一点点焚烧，露出包裹在其中幽暗的骨骼，风干的血味和干净的风绞碎在一起。  
BlackDevil，在闻出烟味之后迅速判断出这个气味。拥有尼古丁和焦油量比一般烟多一倍的成分，再全部隐藏在香薰之下。  
他浑身冒着汗，郑吒凑过来，一点点舔着他的汗液，他的身体被完全的品尝着。一阵电流般的战栗感从心底窜上来，楚轩哑哑的挣扎起来，他的分身挺的笔直，随后低声尖叫着释放出来，跟着高潮不断收缩的后穴让郑吒倒吸一口冷气，一个挺身把自己埋入生殖腔内，成结让楚轩窒息，他吃惊地看着郑吒，用尽力气向前爬去，郑吒实在是怕了这家伙仗着没痛感把那器官都拖出来，只好开了基因锁把他包在怀里，过分的快感下强行忍住不动实在是要命。  
既然无法反抗就用这些时间来获取更多信息，楚轩保持一贯的冷静问：“你做了多余的事，打开生殖腔不在你的要求之内，赵樱空告诉过我你在生化危机基地的情况，那么，基因锁方面，你出了问题吗？”  
“我又不是机器，你这用词还真是让人不爽啊。”郑吒揉揉对方没二两肉的脸，捏成一个嘟嘴的形状，“的确，亲吻也好射到你里面也好，都是多余的事，我本来不该这么做的。”  
“这样啊，你害怕了，你没有信心在这种情况下参与下次团战而没有队友死亡，对于让我开四阶拥有感情的承诺无法完成只能通过性爱发泄。”  
那人自顾自地判断，郑吒也没在意，就这个姿势把男人抱进洗手间。等结消了楚轩一把推开他倒进浴缸，郑吒站在边上一言不发，楚轩隐隐地又闻到了那种像毒的烟味，郑吒似乎在想什么，脱下平日里一贯温柔的做派，骨子里的偏执都显露出来。  
究竟是为什么？郑吒平时从来拒绝吻他，也会体贴刮腔的点数不射在里面，不可能只因为下一部恐怖片的危险性做出这样的事。情报不足，无法分析。楚轩咬住食指指关节，面对异常毫无准备，不得不说，他的兴趣更强烈了。  
“恐龙岛的时候。”  
“嗯？”面对对方明显的倾诉欲，楚轩打起精神，那是自己复活后第一场进入的恐怖片，在脑海中迅速过了一遍，毫无异常。  
“你要我把绿魔滑板开进水里，入水之后你拉着我，”郑吒的几乎没有表情，但凭楚轩对他信息素的敏感，却发现了剧烈的情感波动。“月亮很高，我当时受了伤，海水弄得很痛，尤其是你扯住的地方，我当时想――”  
“我被月光重创了。”  
那个时候楚轩隐约触摸到了感情的边界，骤冷的燃烟和愈发弥散在空气里的香味，这支烟被掐死了，楚轩想。  
“主神，给他全身修复，奖励点从我这里扣除。”  
身上重新变成什么都没有发生过的样子，楚轩打量着郑吒，现在他手里一种监测仪器都没有，只有自己。他从水里伸出手，握紧他的桡动脉，郑吒眼里流露出温柔，马上就消失了，但这不是错觉，真实都必须被伪装起来不然就没法说谎了，这个人浓烈的信息素下是称得上冰冷的心脏，楚轩把他拉下来，亲吻他，同时闻到了自己信息素的味道，同样单薄。  
他们拥抱着接吻，直到水变冷，带着同样的淡漠。  
下一次要选择不容易被扔下的记录仪，楚轩想。

“我知道你在这里某个地方，这对我已经足够了。”  
少女把小龙抱得更紧了，纤细的手臂没对那黑不溜秋的家伙造成伤害，它舔了舔小姑娘的睫毛，咸的。  
“我回来了。”她转过头，趿拉着拖鞋小跑进男人怀里。  
“欢迎回来。”  
她抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶的，像小动物，郑吒摸着她的头发，看到龙叼着的书。  
“好看吗？我其实一向不能理解，读文学不能让人变好或有害，感觉就是看故事，还是那种死活读不进去的故事。”郑吒抱着她，准备回房间洗漱睡觉。  
“对啊，不过我平时都是一个人嘛，就有很多时间看这些，”她拿起龙嘴里的书“我比你少了那么多年，所以觉得如果我什么时候能体会到这些书里面的感觉，我就和你差不多大了啊？”  
郑吒笑起来。  
“可是不管你会不会长大，我一直都喜欢你啊。”他的声音非常温柔，像是夜莺的绒羽，蜘蛛的网，青年挠着她的腰把女孩子逗笑了。  
实际上他记得很清楚，他对她的爱持续了三年九个月零四天。那个时候他尚在人世间，所有的爱恋还是永远的爱恋，现在他到了这里，就只有组成活着的每个瞬间了，在他开始活过来的第一个瞬间他爱着萝莉，这是开始。  
那楚轩呢？  
他是后来，延伸到未来，有变数，是死亡的活靶子，他因此冷静下来，被燃烧成松脂的细腻琥珀重新变成冰冷的固体，烟也还没有点燃，同样的空虚让他们再也无法被伤害了。  
反正时间还有很多，等到他开四阶之后，估计会感到厌恶，那个时候再去解释吧。


End file.
